


The Sun and his Planets

by Tvmblr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Zarry Stalik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmblr/pseuds/Tvmblr
Summary: “You don’t expect a sunset to admire you back.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies! I suck at summaries, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

It was nearing midnight and the music only grew increasingly louder with each sip Zayn took from his cup, there wasn’t any real reason he was here other than the fact that he promised himself he wouldn’t stay in the house all the time during his junior year. Being here was hard though, everyone and everything was loud, there were musty bodies pushing him side to side as they all jumped and danced to the beat of the music with cups of alcohol in their hands that swished with each shake of their body. That wasn’t Zayn. Yeah, he liked music and drinking and dancing but he didn’t like it like this where everyone didn’t know that his personal bubble extended five meters around him. 

There were people that would breathe in his face as they passed by him and laugh loudly in his ear when their friend told them a shitty joke, he absolutely hated this but he wanted to be different this year. Nothing else but that promise to himself would keep him here any longer, that was true until he saw him. Those green eyes that seemed to shine like the entire universe was squeezed into them and his curls that bounced like they were dancing and swaying along with the people that were moving to the bass of the song. 

The large room of people were like Mercury and Venus while Zayn was Earth and Harry was the sun. He would always admire Harry, wondering just how warm his skin was and how wide his smile could spread, but he never expected to be admired back. Humans admire the sun everyday, taking pictures of it and reaching out to it like it could fit in the palm of their hands, but even when they weren’t looking at it and the sun had set, the sun would still shine just as bright and be just as warm. Zayn knew that, he knew that no matter how many months he’d go without speaking to Harry after the sunset, he’d always be there to look at him whenever the sunrose. 

Zayn tried to distract himself from Harry and scold himself for drinking under the drinking age, he didn’t want to be a delinquent — or at least that’s how his Mother described people like the ones at these parties — but he knew, not from experience but from research, that having some sort of alcoholic drink would stop him from being so nervous. This was his first party and he was drinking while the sun was laughing at some terrible joke across the room. 

That was how it always went when Harry was around, he looked but he never touched or talked. Harry was the museum and he was the tourist just exploring all of the pieces of art that this guy held inside of him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when someone roughly bumped into his shoulder, causing his red cup half filled with beer to slip out of his hands onto the bareback of the guy dancing in front of him. The guy turns, Zayn immediately recognizes him as Louis Tomlinson, the guy that doesn’t know when to shut up and bite his tongue — Zayn wishes he knew how to do that right then. 

“What the fuck, man?! Do you wanna die?!” Louis yells. The skin between his eyebrows are pinched together as he walks towards Zayn with his fists clenched and his face turning a bright shade of red, Zayn can tell he’s angry. 

Zayn tries, he tries so hard not to run or to tremble or to stutter but he fucking sucks at controlling his body when he’s this scared and this anxious. “I-It was an accident, I’m s-sorry,” Zayn says, backing up against the wall behind him and folding his arms into himself as he prepares to be hit. He closes his eyes while he turns his face away from Louis, tears are already streaming down his cheeks and he’s so scared. 

“Look at you, shaking like a fucking dog.” Louis reaches for Zayn, he’s about to wrap his hand around this kids throat and teach him a lesson, but someone grabs his wrist before he can. 

“It’s a party, go and have some fun, yeah?” That voice is so incredibly slow and so deep, but Zayn immediately recognizes it and he wishes he didn’t. He opens his eyes to see Harry standing in front of him as he tightly grips Louis’ wrist, the blue eyed teenager clearly in pain from it. “How ‘bout it? You gonna have some fun?”

A few people have stopped dancing and turned to look at them, the music seemed to even lower in volume but Zayn’s sure he only thinks that because he can hear Harry so clear. 

Louis nods eagerly, gasping in relief and holding his wrist to his chest once Harry let’s it go. Zayn wanted to shake his head, this guy was the big bad senior that made everyone laugh but also made everyone fear him and he was scared of someone like Harry? Even he knew that Harry would never hurt anyone, or at least he thought.

As Zayn watches Louis stepback and turn in fear, his back still dripping with Zayn’s beer, he’s pulled by the wrist towards the entrance and pushed out. The door closes behind Harry as he let’s go of Zayn and forces him down the steps of the porch and then onto the sidewalk. “Fuck are you even doing here? And you’re drinking? Are you a complete idiot?” Harry asks harshly, taking Zayn’s wrist again and pulling him towards his car.

This is weird, Harry’s never talked to him like that before and it hurts a little bit but he knows it doesn’t hurt as much as when he abandoned him the year before for the opportunity to have cooler and funnier friends. So he tries to snatch his wrist away form Harry’s grasp but he’s too strong and the whimper that leaves him makes Harry stop and turn. 

“Let go of me,” Zayn says when their eyes meet. Harry doesn’t and only stares at him. “What the heck are you staring at? Just let me go, I wanna go back to the party!”

“Yeah and get your ass beat? If I weren’t there, he would’ve hurt you in worst ways than just hitting you.” Zayn doesn’t know what Harry means but he doesn’t care. 

“And why would you care in the first place?” Zayn asks. 

Harry pulls Zayn towards him and then let’s go of his wrist. He cups Zayn’s face and stares down into his brown eyes and Zayn’s scared again. Harry’s the sun and right now the closeness between them is causing him to burn up, he’s sweating and his heart is pounding because Harry hasn’t even looked at him this way in a long time. 

“You know exactly why,” Harry whispers. He runs his thumb across Zayn’s bottom lip and smiles when he gets the reaction he wants: a flushed Zayn that looks everywhere but Harry’s face. 

Tonight wasn’t supposed to go like this, he wasn’t supposed to spill his drink on Louis’ back and almost get fucked up, then be saved by the one person that would burn him if he came too close. He wanted this but he didn’t, he liked Harry’s warmth but he knew he couldn’t have it, his skin was sizzling and he needed to get away. But he couldn’t, Harry’s gravitational force was too strong for Zayn to escape now because he was no longer Earth but he was Mercury that sat just next to the sun and moved fast enough to orbit around it without being consumed by it. 

“I thought I wouldn’t get to hear your voice tonight, you kept on looking at me but never once did you call out for me. I wished you had.” Harry licked his lips and pressed his forehead against Zayn’s, now he had no choice but to look up into Harry’s green eyes. 

Their noses brushed against each other and it felt like Zayn was going to get what he most wanted, but like always, Harry pulled away and stepped back. “I’m taking you home, get in.” Harry turned away from him and continued his walk to the drivers side while Zayn walked to the passenger side. 

The car stops in front of Zayn’s house and he’s about to get out but Harry grabs his arm and gives him a look that pulls at each vein in Zayn’s body. “Oh, yeah, thanks for the ride.” And with that, Zayn snatches his arm away from Harry and he steps out of the car. 

Harry watched him until he’s stepping into the house and closing the door behind him, he didn’t think that he’d see Zayn at a party nor did he think he’d ever speak to him. He always gave Harry that look, like he was begging him to stay but his hands always kept on pushing him away and his feet continued to walk away. He knows people drift apart, he knows that people can change but he doesn’t want them to change no matter how long they’ve been apart. He doesn’t want Zayn to run too far away from him because he’s sure he might never catch up if he does. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the party and Zayn was sure that he wouldn’t ever go to another party, he promises himself that he’ll stay as far away from them because he knows Harry will always be at them. He knows he’ll have to come face to face with the sun and he’s not sure if he wants to go blind just yet, he wants to see if there’s something about Harry that’s still the same. That’s how it is with Zayn, he’s always looked at Harry but not with his eyes, but with the beating organ in his chest that aches every time he looks for too long. 

Time goes by and Zayn should be disappointed that Harry talking to him and looking at him the way that he usually does was only temporary, it was always temporary with Harry. Because time sees to never want to stop and let him embrace the Harry that used to always be by his side, the one that would drop to his knees and beg the Universe to have an eternity with Zayn. At least he thinks that’s the Harry that used to stand by him. 

It’s Friday night, he was invited to a party by his classmate and close friend, Niall Horan, who had been begging him to go to it all week but Zayn never gave in. He knew that it’d be just like last time, him being by himself and looking around as he drunk beer that he’d never like the taste of. Zayn knew that Niall would leave him by himself because he would only go with the knowledge that Louis would be there, he sort of had a crush on him which Zayn never understood why. Niall was sweet and kind, the complete opposite of the bratty senior that bullied everyone except for the sweet angel known as Niall. 

But after last Friday, Zayn promised himself he wouldn’t go to another party for anyone so he was sticking to it. He was fine with things being the same, he was fine with staying in the house on Friday nights and ordering himself a pizza as his parents went out for a date. Or at least he thought he’d be fine, but he wasn’t. He was sad, he was so terribly sad because even though he knew that Harry wouldn’t approach him again after last Friday unless his presence was needed, he still hoped that he’d say something to him. He hoped that he’d walk up to him during school and hold his face again, he didn’t have to kiss him because he knew Harry wasn’t into stuff like that, but he just wanted to feel his warmth again. 

When his vision became a bit blurry and tears started streaming down his cheeks, he pulled out his phone that glowed in the darkness of his bedroom. He was so tempted to dial Harry’s number, tell him he missed him so that he’d at least know that his spot was still open for him to take back, so he knew that no one could ever take his spot even if someone wanted to. 

Zayn pressed on his contact and then clicked the phone icon, he placed the phone up to his ear because he was sure that embarrassment was a much better feeling than this pain in his chest. It felt like a black hole was at the center of his heart and it was slowly absorbing and crushing everything inside of him. 

There were three rings before Harry had picked up, it was clear he was at that party that Niall had tried inviting him to and he kind of regrets not going just because he couldn’t see Harry right now. “Zayn? Hello? Hold on,” Harry said. There was slight shuffling until Zayn heard a door close and the background noises become muffled. Zayn was ready to say everything but he couldn’t, he needed to see Harry when he said everything. 

“Come over to my house.”

“What? R-Right now?” Harry didn’t give Zayn time to answer. “I’m on my way.”

Zayn hung up and laid flatly on his bed, he stared up at his yellow ceiling that glowed an off-white under the moon’s light. Within a few minutes, there was a knock at the front door. He took his time getting up and going down the stairs. 

When he opened the door, Harry’s smile disappeared. He immediately moved closer to Zayn and wiped away the tears that he forgot were even there, but he didn’t care because Harry was touching him again. Harry gently moved Zayn backwards as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. 

“Is everything okay? Are you okay? You asked me to come over, I was worried because you never do that.. And then I see you crying.. I just—Are you okay?” Harry spoke quickly for the first time since Zayn’s known him, he was clearly nervous but the brown eyed boy couldn’t tell, he only smiled. 

“Touch me again.” Harry raised his brow down at the smiling boy because what the fuck did that mean? When Harry took too long, Zayn took his hands and placed them on his cheeks, that smile growing bigger at his warmth. 

Harry chuckled. “Are you okay, Zayn? You’re acting weird,” Harry said as he stepped closer to Zayn. He pressed his forehead against Zayn’s forehead and looked into his eyes. 

Those brown eyes didn’t shake with nerves or look around the room like they always did whenever Harry was looking at him, they stared into his green eyes like they were searching for the core that sat at the very center of his being. It was like he wanted to be at the center of the sun no matter how much it burned, no matter how much it hurt, he wanted Harry to engulf him because he wasn’t just a planet but he was a planet that was in love. Love meant he’d do anything, even dying at the center of Harry’s heart, if it meant he could be just a little closer to this kid. 

“It’s you, it’ll always be you,” Zayn whispered as he wrapped his hands around Harry’s wrists. Harry was confused, he was completely clueless to what the words meant. 

Zayn began to cry again, they were silent tears, no sobs or cries left him. His tears only fell, he never looked away from Harry’s green eyes that continued to fill with worry. Those thumbs brushed across his cheeks over and over again but they were never dry. “Only you, Harry.” Hearing his name made Harry’s heart burst, he loved the way it came off his tongue. 

“What d’you mean?” 

Zayn was becoming frustrated, he knew what he had to say, it was right there repeating over and over again in his mind but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. Right now he was scared, he was so terrified of letting Harry know what he’s come to find out over the past few years that he’s known him. “H-Harry..” Zayn’s eyebrows were beginning to furrow and his nose scrunched up, his entire expression had transformed into a face that held pain. 

“Take your time, you can do it,” Harry whispered. Zayn took a deep breath. 

“I’d do anything just to see you smile, I would get on my knees and beg for eternity, I would wait until the end of the Universe and the beginning of a new one just to have you smile for me. You’re so bright, so beautiful, so majestic just like the sun. You warm everyone up and make them love you, but I think I love you too much because I keep on getting burned.” Harry’s removed his hands from Zayn’s face and dropped them to his sides, the brown eyed boy is trembling as he looks away from Harry and down at his feet. “I want more and more of you, to occupy your heart like you occupy mine, but I’ll burn up.” 

Zayn hugs himself and his lip is trembling, he thought this would help him feel better but he feels like he’s going to die. “I love you more every day.” Harry shakily wraps his arms around Zayn, he can clearly see the pain that he’s in, the burns on Zayn’s heart are becoming too much for him to take and Harry doesn’t know what he should do. Should he tell Zayn how he feels? Should he let him calm down first?

“My heart only beats for you. I only shine for you. If I’m the sun and I burn and shine as brightly as you say, then you’re the only one who keeps me from going out.” It’s not the three words that Harry knows Zayn wants to hear, but he can’t  simply use only those words to express how he feels. His emotions and feelings towards Zayn are something not even he could fully comprehend, it’s so complex and so beyond human understanding that the word ‘love’ is not enough to describe the intricate emotions that fill his heart. 

Zayn leans into Harry’s arms, he lets the tears stop and he simply just listens to the beat of his heart. “Please be by my side again, Harry,” Zayn whispers into his hoodie. Those arms squeeze him tighter. 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
